


Why the sunglasses

by Suga1Kookie2



Series: Good omens shorts [5]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-29 16:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19403995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suga1Kookie2/pseuds/Suga1Kookie2
Summary: Many people have their thoughts about why Crowley wears sunglasses all the time, here are mine.





	Why the sunglasses

**Author's Note:**

> I know I changed a few facts and made up a few, but I couldn't have written this without it. So sorry for that but u had to do it.
> 
> Also, sorry for any mistakes I'm super tired but I just had to write this.
> 
> I do hope you like it.

It's dark, at night and it's raining, so why would he wear sunglasses? Many people over the time have been asking the same question when they see Crowley walking around, always with his sunglasses on. 

Maybe it's for fashion, a few of them think.  
He has something with his eyes for sure, others have suspected. 

Many of the angels and demons that have met him thought that maybe the was ashamed to be a demon and his eyes show it the most so just hides them. 

But no, everyone was incorrect. In fact only Aziraphale, is friend for over 6000 years, and one other angel know the answer to that mystery.

Crowley wears his sunglasses because Aziraphale shines so bright and it hurts Crowleys eyes.   
It's similar to the affect of anything holy on demons really.   
Not every demon has that and not every angel hurts Crowleys eyes.   
But you can ask Beelzebub, and would get the same answer as if you ask Crowley, if they would be honest for once, that the angelic presence hurt their eyes. 

That that only happens because they have certain feelings for certain angels, that they have to figure out, somehow sometime or the angels in question will get even more frustrated while they wait for their demons to finally realize that they love them.


End file.
